Don't Starve вики:Chat/Logs/4 November 2016
08:25 Оно уже вышло. 08:25 Я сваливаю на A New Reign 08:25 Дотвидания 08:34 У меня почему-то не запускается игра. 08:35 Попробуй проверить целостность кэша. Вдруг поможет. 08:35 Когда выбираю персонажа, показывается окошко, в котором 08:36 "Закрыть программу" и "Искать исправление проблемы в интернете". 08:39 Кого бы я не выбрал 08:41 Ложная тревога 08:41 Это из-за модов 09:10 Привет, бот 09:10 Привет, GreenRadiation 09:10 Привет, Flash 09:10 Ты почитал то что ярик писал? 09:10 Я уверен 09:10 Тебе понравилось :)) 09:11 Да 09:11 М 09:11 Его язык ТАКОЙ СКУПОЙ. 09:11 :DD 09:12 Я думал, ты примерно это и ответишь 09:12 Как его тут понимают? 09:12 В последнее время его понимают как дурачка 09:12 ;) 09:12 Весь смысл этого блога до меня дошёл раза с третьего. 09:20 БОТ 09:20 НЕЕЕЕЕТ 09:21 Меня убивает его "ето" 09:21 Это тоже самое, что и "Пишкин" 09:21 да 09:21 смешное 09:21 он всегда его использует 09:22 ета "ета" крайне еткая 09:22 пошутил гы 09:22 Кстати 09:22 (Gasterpalm) 09:22 хех 09:22 надеюсь, гастер не обидится 09:22 прост опроверил 09:23 Гастер 09:24 Какой код призыва каменной берлоги в A New Reign? 09:24 я ща посмотрю 09:24 а, не, не посмотрю 09:25 (фа) 09:26 <Альф с Мелмака> Всем привет 09:26 (все молчим) 09:26 <Альф с Мелмака> ... 09:27 <Альф с Мелмака> не знаете,есть описание заклинаний мага из Hero in the Dark 09:27 <Альф с Мелмака> где-то? 09:27 Нет 09:27 Здесь врятли будет 09:28 Можно поискать на английской вики 09:28 <Альф с Мелмака> я с английским не дружу 09:28 Но лучше у самого мода - на его описании и тид 09:28 тд* 09:28 Ммм 09:28 Ничем не можем тебе помочь тогда 09:28 используй хотя бы гугл переводчик 09:29 Лучше не используй 09:29 ну 09:29 лучше чем ничего 09:29 Он плохой 09:29 :) 09:30 Мда 09:30 Прочитал я это 09:30 :D 09:30 я тоже перечитал 09:30 Когда он начал про взлом через айпи 09:31 ; 09:31 Да 09:31 Слишком смешно, чтобы описат ьсмапйлами 09:31 описать смайлами* 09:31 Но какой же жалкий у него язык! 09:31 Это про кого? 09:31 ярик 09:31 можешь тоже опчтитаь 09:31 Где7 09:31 почитатоь 09:31 Покажите. 09:31 блин 09:31 почитать* 09:31 фух 09:31 вон, логи 09:31 Как так жить то можно 09:32 там будет минут 20 смеха 09:32 Тема:156749 09:32 ой 09:32 Приведите меня к логам 09:32 Тема:156749 09:32 вот 09:32 спс 09:32 Флэш 09:32 Он украинец 09:32 Так что частично 09:32 Хотя нет 09:32 Я уже понял 09:33 Но, в Украине должны давать русский? 09:33 Или нет? 09:34 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 09:34 Носок вроде норм знает, хотя он тоже из украины 09:34 Лиза тоже нормально говорит 09:34 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 09:34 Значит просто ярик ярик 09:34 Кстати 09:34 Флэш как бы ты перевёл Trade Inn 09:34 ура, бот! 09:34 Привет, бот 09:34 Привет, GreenRadiation 09:35 :3 09:35 <Альф с Мелмака> а хиро ин зе дарк на тугезер распростроняется?\ 09:35 неа 09:35 <Альф с Мелмака> блирн 09:35 слишком круто было бы 09:35 <Альф с Мелмака> эх 09:35 <Альф с Мелмака> у меня от одного заклинания игра падает 09:35 хз 09:35 :) 09:36 Ну тыж филолог. Именно в таких ситуациях они ни нужны 09:36 как так то? 09:36 Лень думать 09:36 Я ужасно ленивый 09:36 ну, лень это у всех 09:36 Мне лень статьи создавать, хотя я мог неплохо так добавить 09:37 Ну Trade это обмен 09:37 да 09:37 Inn - трактир 09:37 Наверн 09:37 Inn какая-то конструкция от klei 09:37 да 09:37 Можно еще перевести как в 09:37 именно ввв 09:37 "In" это "в" 09:37 да 09:37 Но ведь 09:38 klei такие klei 09:38 Может в-в? 09:38 да, есть шанс 09:38 <Альф с Мелмака> почему не создать статью,с описанием магических способностей? 09:39 лс не работает совсем 09:39 Альф - если хочешь, иди и создавай 09:39 У тебя есть все возможности для этого 09:39 Может "Обмен в-в" или "Обмен вв" 09:39 ну 09:39 звучит глуповато, согласись 09:39 Надо чего-то сделать 09:40 ? 09:40 Всмысле? 09:40 Может просклонять? 09:40 сек 09:40 Гастер 09:40 Ты любишь некропосты 09:40 вроде 09:40 Стена из лунного камня#comm-160463 09:40 Ну 09:40 склонять будет не очень 09:41 было бы неплохо найти подходящий синоним 09:41 "Обменять в" 09:41 А то все предлагают Обменник 09:41 Вроде бы звучит нормально 09:41 Или "Обменять в..." 09:41 Ну 09:41 проблема в том 09:41 что Trade это не всегда обьмен 09:41 А может это и не существительное? 09:41 обмен* 09:42 Ну так 09:42 Это торговать 09:42 Торговатся 09:42 А глагол? 09:42 Торговать/Обменивать 09:42 Но по моему 09:42 Там ты совсем не обмениваешся, а тем более не торгуешся 09:42 Скорее обменивать 09:43 Ты даёшь 9 вещей и получаешь 1 09:43 Чем не обмен? 09:43 ну 09:43 так себе обмен если честно :) 09:48 Кстати 09:49 Ор выше гор от Ярика 09:49 Hero in the Dark 09:50 По моему мнению, испортили игру. 09:50 Да 09:51 Решил вспомнить старые времена, начал играть в одиночке. 09:51 Сначала RoG, потом SW. 09:51 Это круто 09:52 Так какой код призыва у каменной берлоги? 09:53 Попытаюсь побить свой старый рекорд. 09:54 Здравствуйте, джентльмены. 09:54 Пока 09:54 Смит 09:55 Какой код призыва у Каменной берлоги? 09:56 Добрый день, смит 09:59 Чего ? Какая каменная берлога ? 09:59 Из ДСТ чтоль ? 10:00 бета 10:00 сегодня вышла 10:00 сами в шоке 10:00 Вообще без понятия. 10:01 Раз уж только вышла, значит мр.SosiskaKi и мр.Гастеру будут инфу искать. 10:01 Гастер* 10:01 Мраморные кусты - моя любимая вещь в этом апдейте. 10:01 Еще носочек и дима любят так делать 10:02 Ну и на крайняк ещё мр.Вейдер. 10:02 я еще тоже на крайняк 10:02 Наряжать пугало тоже весело. 10:04 Петы мне не нравятся. Ещё я разочаровался, что нет вольт-козлят. 10:04 Пока в этой игре нет медведей (кроме босса), думаю, эта игра особо популярной на территории РФ не станет. 10:10 ну 10:11 как только вышло DLC RoG с Медведем барсуком, продажи игры выросли 10:11 Русские ведь еще и DLC покупать любят ;) 10:17 Но особо то популярной, как тот же пресловутый КС, игра все же не стала. 10:18 ну, если честно 10:18 вот и хорошо 10:23 >И выяснил, есть человек который его ненавидит 10:23 (smitlaugh) 10:23 Здравствуйте, Смит. 10:23 И так. По обнове: 10:23 10:23 Новые предметы в крафтах: Забор, ворота, мраморный боб. 10:23 Мраморный боб можно посадить, из него вырастет мраморное дерево с которого падает 1, 1-2 или 2-3 мрамора (в зависимости от стадии) 10:23 10:23 Новая вкладка: Питомцы. Содержит кота, собаку, овцу, драконью муху и гломмера. 10:23 Чтобы скрафтить пета драконью муху, нужно выбить с драгонфлая яйцо личинки, вылупить личнику, заморозить её и убить. 10:23 Петы ничего не делают и нужны просто для красоты. Также переодически их нужно кормить. 10:23 10:23 ... 10:23 ... 10:23 Новый босс: Королева пчёл. Нужно найти большие соты, и ждать, пока появится огромный улей. После этого бить его молотом, пока из него не встанет королева. У неё достаточно много ХП и она суммонит 3-х трутней. После их смерти, опять призывает 3-х трутней. Если у королевы меньше половины ХП, она призовёт ещё 3-х трутней (их будет 6 и после смерти троих, она также будет призывать ещё 3). С королевы падает "Royal Jelly" (20 ХП, 15 рассудка и 40 еды) 10:23 10:23 10:23 10:23 Прочие объекты: "criterlab" - гнездо каких-то существ. Если подойти близко, появятся глаза. 10:24 ясненько 10:24 питомцы чёт бредовые какие то 10:24 "просто для красоты" 10:24 :( 10:25 Из этого королевского желе можно сделать в казане бобы (1 желе, 3 мёда) - готовится 3 штуки сразу. Восстанавливают 5 здоровья и 5 рассудка. 10:25 Бесполезный босс? Да. 10:25 может 10:25 с этими бобами можно что то сделать? 10:26 Посадить в могилу 10:26 Могли бы шахматы компаньонами сделать. 10:26 Вырастет ствод 10:26 ствол 10:26 :) 10:26 И ьты сможешь играть в Up and Away 10:26 на офицалке 10:26 с друзьями 10:26 и торгашами 10:26 jellybeans 10:26 Особенно расстраивает то, что для их крафта нужно убить это животное и потратить еду из казана (рыбные палочки/гуакамоле/etc) 10:27 Ходишь такой себе, а рядом с тобой слон идет, кирки\топора нет, и ты такой: 10:27 -"Карапуз!" 10:27 А он пошел тебе лес нарубил и камни снес. 10:28 А кошачьи хвосты же невозобновляемые? 10:28 Перекати поля вроде 10:28 Разве? 10:28 Аннет 10:28 Мр.Sonic, Вы на DSW, можете и проверить. 10:29 ой, сегодня только это и говорил 10:29 Все что то спрашивают 10:29 Но всем лень зайти на статью 10:29 Нужно зайти в чат 10:29 Чтобы тебе дали ссылку на статью 10:29 -_- 10:30 Блин, уже третье применение этим хвостам, а толку ни от одной вещи нет. Слабая шапка, слабое оружие, бесполезный питомец. 10:30 да, кошаки сами по себе круче 10:30 Ну, он хоть милый :3 10:30 никак не могу понять людей. которые их убивают 10:31 Они бесполезны 10:31 Только Гломмера убивают 10:31 они выплюдвывают кроликов и кротов! 10:31 Как ихх можно называть бесполезными? 10:31 Всю жизнь играл без этого 10:31 Гломмер тоже бесполезный кусок пушистой слизи. 10:31 Нормально 10:32 Не-а 10:32 Ну 10:32 Гломмер хуже котов 10:32 Он легкий способ призвать Крампуса 10:32 -_- 10:32 крампус тоже бесполезен 10:32 только если ради мешка 10:32 Рассудок повышает, и бесполезную слизь дает. 10:32 Кстати, не проверил. Восстанавливает ли пет гломмер рассудок... 10:32 но с шансом 1% 10:32 Ну, слизь хорошо горит 10:32 И в крайнем случае подхилиться можно 10:32 А вот коты, могут что нибудь прикольное выплюнуть. 10:33 кот тоже выплёвывает вещи которые хорошо горят 10:33 И гораздо чаще 10:33 Ой, все 10:33 :) 10:33 Пет гломмер рассудок не восстанавливает, я проверял. 10:33 Евреи хорошо горят, а вот кот, может дать прикольные вещи. 10:33 Например? 10:34 Вторая мировая 10:34 Не зря же их жгли, верно? 10:34 Соник про прикольные вещи спрашивает 10:34 :/ 10:34 Неужели это не прикольно? >:) 10:34 ладно, всё, выкл 10:34 Ну там, например, золото. 10:35 верёвка 10:35 Кроты 10:35 перья 10:35 Или батарейка. 10:35 (перья самое полезно) 10:35 плюс он хорошо бьёт слабых врагов 10:35 Или жратву подгонит. 10:35 Все равно 10:35 тех же птиц 10:35 Лучшие существа 10:35 и бабочек 10:35 Это свины 10:35 Ну, ради мяса да 10:35 Не только 10:35 Но Большие кроли всё равно лучеш 10:36 лучше* 10:36 Каткуны переоценены shots 10:36 + 10:36 Чем кроли лучше? 10:36 Ссыкуны 10:36 Шерсть, больше еды даётся 10:36 Большие кроли, не дают нормально мяса поесть. 10:36 Именно 10:36 И что? 10:37 Взял, и зарезал всю деревню 10:37 И не защищают утром на поверхности 10:37 А посему, их стоит истреблять. 10:37 Не истреблять 10:37 А держать как халявный завод пищи 10:37 и меха 10:37 Или бород 10:37 ы 10:37 А свины... мясо да и всё 10:37 Бится они сильно не помогут 10:37 Разве что на кокон отправлять 10:38 Ну, фермы это такая тема. 10:38 (пека) 10:38 Мне ни свины, ни баннимены как союзники не нравятся. 10:38 Бится они сильно не помогут 10:38 Деревне из 30 свинов скажи 10:38 Кстати, про трусливость 10:38 Ну, свины хорошие топоры. 10:38 Свины еще более трусы, чем кроли 10:38 Темноты боястя 10:38 как только вечер 10:38 Толку от них нету 10:39 Оссоебнно зиомй 10:39 Кроли хоть уснут, да не уйдут 10:40 Ну, свины-то, если есть факел, вроде как с тобой остаются. 10:40 Ну или какой-нибудь другой источник освещения. 10:40 так себе они остаются 10:40 пользы от этого мало 10:40 если оптяь таки, не отправить на кокон как пушечное мясо 10:41 Ну, в данном случае, пушечное мясо это обороняющиеся пауки. 10:41 Добрый день, носочек 10:41 Здравствуйте, мр.Hoso4ek. 10:41 Зайцы для такой цели лучеш подойдут 10:42 Отправляешь 2-ух либо даже одного зайца на большой кокон 10:42 Сам стоишь сбоку 10:42 Я так понимаю, делать обзор по обновлению - смысла нет 10:42 Заяц убегает от полученного урона 10:42 В пещере пауки-то по опаснее, ясное дело более полезыне 10:42 Ты ломаешь кокон 10:42 поопаснее* 10:42 Кроль жив 10:42 Кокон сломан 10:42 пауков по отдельности разнести 10:42 Ах да, я там баг нашёл. Сожгите end table, затем дайте ему цветок и посмотрите на магию. 10:42 Цветок? 10:42 (лепестки) 10:43 ему можно что то дать? 10:43 Его изменили в новом апдейте. Теперь он изначально пустой, но в него можно посадить лепестки. 10:43 >Я так понимаю, делать обзор по обновлению - смысла нет 10:43 10:44 Или оно еще не вышло? 10:44 Вышло 10:44 Мы тут говорили о бесполезности петов и королевы пчёл 10:44 Да 10:44 А, окей. 10:44 Тогда мне ничего делать не нужно 10:47 Лол. 10:47 Тут Ярик был. 10:47 И сразу же улетел. 10:47 И 2-ух часов не просидел 10:47 где "тут" 10:47 ночью? 10:47 Ночью 10:47 Ну, Логи читаю 10:48 Которые Сосиска кинул 10:48 м, ясно 10:48 Ммм, Гастер. 10:49 Помнишь я говорил, что Ярик к твоей картинке пристанет, мол маты 10:49 Так вот. 10:49 Это сделал Аларсин в итоге .-. 10:49 Ага 10:49 (Привет) (Hoso4ek) 10:49 Нипонил 10:49 Ночью Ярик был 10:49 Вы о чем? 10:49 Это старое 10:49 Да? 10:50 А, понял. 10:50 ~дурачек~ 10:50 Кот туда написал. 10:50 А до этого не видел. 10:50 А даты не видно мне. 10:50 Потому что много текста. 10:50 :D 10:53 Как делать петов? 10:53 (гениус) 10:53 крафтить 10:53 даладна 10:53 А каким образом? 10:53 нежданчик 10:54 по новой вкладке 10:54 (траль) 10:54 ;)) 10:55 Не прошло и 10 лет 10:55 Они сделали забор и ворота 10:57 Аргх 10:57 Так где делать-то? 10:57 (гениус) 10:57 "Не прошло и 10 лет, как ярик родился" 10:57 юмро 10:57 юмор* :D 10:58 Гастролль 11:00 Где находится каменная берлога? 11:00 Там, я так понимаю, петы крафтятся, да? 11:15 Добавлять цитаты к предмету, если у половины персонажей одна и та же фраза на него? 11:16 Наверное. 11:16 Не у всех же такая цитата. 11:18 У меня, конечно, может быть устаревшая информация, но на некоторые предметы, типа известняковой брони, уникальные цитаты прописаны персонажам пяти только. 11:18 Да, петы крафтятся 11:18 Там есть... 11:18 мммм 11:18 Я знаю, что крафтятся? 11:18 . 11:18 Мелкий Кэткун 11:18 Где эта чертова берлога? 11:18 Варглинг 11:19 Мелкий Ивикус 11:19 Берлога же должна появиться на старой карте? 11:19 Мелкая Муха-Огнепуха 11:19 И Гломглом. 11:19 Всем привет помогите пожалуйста!!! Как общаться голосовым чатом в Dont Starve Together? 11:19 Эйбус 11:19 Никак (не_знаю) 11:19 У Вас чет не то 11:20 Ваще никак? 11:20 GOODKARMA47, скачиваешь клиент тимспик 3... 11:20 А дальше 11:20 Здравствуйте, мр.Джонс и мр.Good. 11:20 Ну, дальше гуглишь, что такое тимспик. 11:20 Здравствуйте, мр.Смит. 11:21 Короче 11:21 Cпс 11:21 Об известняковой броне персы говорят разные фразы 11:21 Но не ВСЕ переведены 11:22 Без проблем. На англичанской вики такой же шаблон под цитаты? 11:22 Вродь 11:23 У меня устаревшая информация просто значит. 11:23 Здравствуйте, Смит. 11:23 Пока Самван не перевел 11:23 Лучше цитаты по SW вообще не добавлять 11:24 Я ему часть фраз переводил. 11:24 И его в стиме нет уже пол года. 11:24 Так что я хз. 11:24 В вке 11:24 вк 11:25 https://vk.com/id36562116 11:26 Моё мнение о Мелком Кэткуне 11:26 Охотится не охотится, зато милый. 11:27 Где берлога? 11:27 -_- 11:27 Фиг знает 11:27 Ну, пофиг, раз уж я начал прописывать цитаты, то хотя бы у этой брони переведу. 11:27 Я её через консоль призвал в тестовом мире с: 11:27 Какая команда? 11:28 c_spawn "critterlab" 11:28 Scraggesh (Привет) 11:28 Вот команда 11:28 Прувет, Скраггеш. 11:29 (Привет) Scraggesh 11:30 Здравствуйте, Скраггеш. 11:30 Привет, Скрэгг. 11:31 Лол, Гастер 11:31 ? 11:31 Ты заменил картинку на стене Скрэгга. 11:32 Нипонил 11:32 Я ничего не заменял 11:32 (пека) 11:32 Теперь выглядит это так, будто Кот и Аларсин говорят, что "отличная" - мат 11:32 Гастролль * 11:32 :D 11:33 Ну, очень ожидаемо. 11:33 Велась беседа о Ярославе, которую устроил Ярослав. 11:33 И все перевели стрелки на картинку. 11:34 Я понимаю в притоне каком-то подобный бред делать 11:34 Но не на стене же Скрэгга 11:34 Хмм 11:34 Не знаю 11:34 Какой мат в словосочетании "Отличная шутка"? 11:35 Ну и ладно с ними 11:42 :D 11:43 Воу 11:44 Питомцы неубиваемы 11:44 Щьтё (Носочек_6) 11:44 Либо же циклоп оооочень косой 11:46 О, вандал 11:46 Гы 11:49 Хотяяяя 11:49 Может, они могут с голода подохнуть? 11:49 100% 11:50 Бессмертных петов, которые хоть что-то делают - не могли они сделать 11:50 Так они нихрена не делают 11:51 У меня муха дней 30 без еды спокойно прожила 11:51 А потом я накормил её курей красных грибов 11:51 *кучей 11:51 Но ей было норм 11:51 Я так понимаю 11:51 Пофиксят потом 11:51 Наверно 11:53 Может быть, это просто прикольная плюшка для каждого игрока. 11:53 Ну, может быть 11:53 Тлен. 11:53 Я проглядел. 11:53 Все же было бы глупо, если бы петы имели 100 хп 11:53 Скидка на Necrodancer была? 11:53 Хз 11:55 ну 11:55 было бы ивправду глупо, если бы у петов было по 100 хп 11:55 уж слишком они тогда бы живучими были 11:55 всё таки мелких легко зарезать 11:56 Привет, всё пролистал, увидел 11:56 Тут просто вышел самый для меня ожидаемый альбом года 11:57 Дима, я заметил одну забавную вещь (напишу тут, так как в Лс ты ответишь через час) 11:57 Когда робот, в Enter the Gungeon, открывает сундук, у него на экране (лице) появляется циферка, от 1-5, что показывает его радость от предмета. 11:57 Например, выпала штука, на ускорения бега, у него 3-ка загорелась. 11:58 А выпали сигареты - 1-ка загорелась. 11:58 Хех 11:58 Забавно. 11:58 Что за альбом вышел? 12:00 Atoma от Dark Tranquillity 12:01 Это MDM (Melodic death metal) 12:01 О, шведский дет метал... 12:02 Надо будет послушать. 12:04 Скажу так, что я полностью очарован услышанным 12:05 Два последних альбома, хоть и были хороши, но немного не по мне 12:05 Тут как-то удачно переплелись олдскул и новые эксперименты 12:07 3\4 альбома позади и я офигеваю от каждой новой песни 12:08 ну и соседи тоже, думаю 12:09 (тролль) 12:10 (пека) 12:17 Статью питомцы я беру на себя 12:17 Я уже картинки собрал 12:26 Прувет 12:26 А я уж думал, моя первая статья будет 12:26 Ну ничего, бери 12:28 Мб и свой хлебальник аватаркой сделать хм 12:28 то есть смайликом 12:28 Фух. 12:28 Я уже подумал, что Вы аватарку менять будете :D 12:29 У меня и так карты не соответствуют уже аватаркам участников :D 12:29 да были мысли, потом подумал, что "слетит" карта ХС 12:29 И передумал 12:30 Читаю в интернетах рассказы людей о нынешних детишках, смеюсь 12:30 Например? 12:30 когда в 12-13 лет у них статусы у кого-то о вечной любви, у кого-то что их разлюбили и смысла жить нет 12:31 в худшем случае статусы кто с кем и когда 12:31 Интернет убивает детство, а соцсети это последние гвозди в гроб 12:31 :D 12:32 А, вы про это. 12:32 Я в Вк редко сижу ) 12:32 Вырастают такие инфантильные дядечки и тётеньки, которые даже трёхначные числа в уме не сложат без гугла 12:32 Я не знаю, это хорошо или плохо? 12:32 Спустя лет 30 может быть и не нужно будет вообще ничего уметь 12:33 Когда машины будут делать всё за людей 12:33 Я уверен, что Украину это не коснется. 12:33 Бюджета на такие машины не хватит (санс) 12:33 Ну раньше или позднее, это коснётся всей планеты 12:33 Если люди не перебьют друг друга до этого 12:34 Дедулька с работы предрекает начало мирового конфликта сл. весной 12:34 Ы принципе аргументированно говорит 12:34 *в 12:35 Учитывая то, что у нас ЕдРося победила на выборах 12:35 Ну и в Штатах скорее всего будет Хиллари 12:36 Ну. Меня это все не касается. Я просто сижу, играю в игрушки. Редко выхожу, купить что-то. Деградирую, одним словом :D 12:37 Надеюсь, что и не коснётся 12:38 ... 12:38 У нас тут усиленно консолидируют норот 12:38 Я опасаюсь, что неспроста 12:38 Хорошо, когда решения страны влияют или позитивно, или никак на народ. 12:39 Только такого никогда не будет. С каждым годом - все хуже и хуже. 12:39 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 12:39 Странные у вас разговоры 12:39 Пессиместичные 12:39 Всё из-за гуманности и человеколюбия 12:40 Никто не хочет признаться, что только массовые расстрелы спасут страну 12:40 Как нашу, так и вашу 12:40 Давайте поговорим, например, об экологии(банально, да?) 12:40 Человечество неисправимо. Оно должно быть уничтоженно. 12:40 уничтожено* 12:40 Согласен 12:40 ++ 12:40 Только чур уничтожаю я 12:40 ;) 12:40 а носок такой:"я деградирую, я деградирую, меня это не касается" 12:41 Да прибудет диктатура мр.Скраггеша. 12:41 :D 12:41 А там и до поля радиации недалеко. 12:41 И до пустоты. 12:41 >а носок такой:"я деградирую, я деградирую, меня это не касается" 12:41 Сжавшись в калачик в уголку комнаты. 12:41 У меня иммунитет к вирусу власти :D 12:41 ^_^ 12:42 Сказал администратор. 12:42 Матрицу тоже найдётся куда запихнуть 12:42 Я к тому, что это не делает меня хуже или более зазнавшимся 12:42 Во 12:42 Какой хороший иммунитет 12:42 ага 12:43 Только сложно понять, есть ли он у тебя 12:43 (я не про тебя, гастер, а про вобщем) 12:43 Ну такое оценивает не сам человек 12:43 А его окружение ) 12:44 на работе подошла бабуля в пятницу из врачей, попросила помочь 12:44 сказала мол вся больница знает что я там самый добрый и хороший 12:44 :D 12:44 из всего отдела 12:44 Так и тут. 12:44 :) 12:44 а я такой мимими, конечно я помогу 12:45 <3 12:45 Это же врачи, им пациенты дарят гору всякого 12:45 А они дарят дальше 12:45 Я сколько всего подаренного домой уже натащил 12:46 Ты прям как Дед Мороз 12:46 Только наоборот. 12:46 кто из вас если мою морду видел, могут посмеяться от иронии 12:47 Ну у Гастера на карте таро очень похоже на правду 12:47 Только морда не зелёная 12:47 :D 12:47 :D 12:47 Потому что смит всё знает 12:47 в матрице от него не спрячешся 12:47 А, это о он рисовал? 12:47 Да. 12:47 Смит рисует, Гастер постит 12:48 Ага 12:48 Это называется бизнеас 12:48 Нутк 12:48 Прелестно 12:48 Там же написано 12:48 Кто ж читает написанное 12:48 Чукча не читатель чукча писатель 12:49 Умоляю, не трогайте статью питомцы 12:49 Извиняюсь, только щас в стиме увидел 12:49 Ну как я понял, я уже ответил на вопрос 12:51 Кажется, они лишник 12:51 лишние* 12:51 Хотя по теории 12:52 я вообще никогда не мог понять 12:52 Как гломмер поднимает рассудок 12:52 Это стрёнмая летающая хрень издающая страшные звуки 12:52 А ещё, у них вроде нет урона. При приближении врага они убегают 12:52 пятиглазая 12:52 бррррр 12:52 Он же милый :3 12:52 D: 12:53 В его анимации 5 глаз 12:53 Я ничего не менял 12:53 Ладно, всем пока, и хорошего дня 12:54 В штатах будет Хилари? 12:55 скорее всего 12:55 По выборщикам в два раза перевес 12:56 Всё плохо 12:56 Хотя её усиленно сливают последнюю неделю все кому не лень 12:56 Включая даже ФБР 12:56 Это нонсенс) 12:56 Всё хорошо. 12:56 Дима 12:56 Я добавляю питомцам |Уровень = Файл:Critterlab.png|24px|link=Научная машина, но оно не появляется 12:57 Что делать? 12:57 Димааа 12:57 Кинь ссылку 12:57 на что? 12:57 и забыл 12:57 Чорд 12:57 ]] и [[ 12:57 ? 12:57 они есть 12:57 А, линк 12:58 Сейчас гляну 12:58 Питомцы 12:59 Они же вроде у пещеры с петами делаются. Почему научная машина? 12:59 (Привет) Обычный Эгор 12:59 <Обычный Эгор> Всем мяу. 12:59 <Обычный Эгор> Мяу, Дима. 12:59 Я взял из научной код 12:59 Ок 01:00 Файл:Critterlab.png|24px 01:00 Так в шаблоне моба нету Уровня же 01:00 Или я чёт не так понимаю 01:00 И что делать? 01:00 Как структуру?)) 01:00 Ну добавить в шаблон, если я верно понял опять же 01:01 + Ты, по моему, с шаблоном закосил 01:01 ? 01:01 Как же давно я не занимался правками по шаблонам, ёпрст 01:01 У тебя их несколько, а можно оформить одним, с использованием |-| 01:01 Щас читаю свои же правки шаблонов, еле вспоминаю 01:02 оу 01:02 окей 01:04 Лел 01:04 Этот шаблон через конструктор инфобоксов собран :Р 01:04 Это значит, что всё плохо* 01:04 ? 01:05 Нет, он просто собирает стрёмные шаблоны с кучей лишнего кода 01:05 Ну там многие шаблоны собраны через инфобокс 01:05 Многие мои при этом ещё 01:05 :D 01:07 Фокси 01:07 Думаю, Котёнка стоит переименовать в Енотокотёнка. 01:09 Овечка-Слизьягнёнок, как тебе? 01:09 <Обычный Эгор> А можно мне править страницы? 01:09 Кот, в коде он прописан как Котенок. 01:09 Статья только что появилась. 01:09 Не мешайте Лису. 01:09 Я переделываю картинки 01:09 <Обычный Эгор> Да я не прот эту статью, а в общем. 01:09 Пока Дима пытаетс вставить уровень 01:09 Это же енотовидный кот. 01:09 Потом в КорПерНазе оспорите, или на месте решите, когда он сделает статью. 01:10 Ёма... 01:10 Здравствуйте, мр.Тыквеш, мр.Эгор и мр.Foxy. 01:10 Что такое, Смит? 01:10 А. в этом смысле. 01:10 Добрый день 01:11 Смит, вам приходили сообщения в лс? 01:11 "Пока Дима пытаетс вставить уровень" 01:11 01:11 Лел. Я думал Гэш это в шаблон добавляет :D Ладно сейчас сделаю. 01:11 <Тыквеш> V2C: TODO stuff to affect pet behaviour depending on how they were raised 01:11 Да. 01:16 О господи 01:16 Почему в файлах игры нет собранного пса 01:16 Задолбался ноги ставить 01:20 ТАкс 01:20 Новый пёс готов 01:22 Дима 01:22 'Уровень 01:22 Убери апостроф 01:22 Косяк :Р Сейчас сделаю 01:23 Пссс, Дима. Лс. 01:25 Убрал 01:25 ДИма 01:25 Я не могу заменить кривого пса, на нормального 01:25 ты картинка криво обрезана 01:25 та* 01:26 Я собрал ее ещё раз 01:26 Загрузи новую 01:26 Всё, увидел 01:28 Файл:Щенок 2.0.png 01:28 Эта лучше прошлой? 01:28 Файл:Щенок.png 01:28 Имхо. Этот лучше 01:29 Почему? 01:29 Там же всё серое 01:29 Ну... ладно 01:30 На английской вики питомцы вообще большая тема 01:30 http://dontstarve.wikia.com/wiki/Pets 01:30 На второй он какой-то... Сплюснутый... 01:31 Я его сам собирал... 01:31 Анимации все разбиты на части 01:31 Так, ладно 01:31 Есть те, кто спрайтером умеют пользоватся? 01:32 Там возможно сделать белый фон? 01:32 Тогда бы обрезал лучше 02:17 Дима, а ты знаешь как масштабировать раззмер картинки в инфобоксе? 02:17 |128p не работает 02:17 px 02:18 И вообще, у тебя хотя бы примерные переводы есть? 02:18 Нет 02:18 *сейчас будут отчитывать, поэтому я лучще пойду* 02:49 <666Frenzy666> Всем привет. Здравствуй Смит! 02:57 В слове "заморожен(н)ая" 1 или 2 буквы Н? 02:57 2 02:58 2 02:58 слоупок 03:00 Так, стоп 03:00 Будешь помогать мне переводить. 03:00 Broodling 03:01 Brood - выводок. 03:03 Если чо, это дракон. 03:03 Детёныш дракона 03:03 О, ты тут. 03:04 В оригинале про дракона нет. 03:04 Только Broodling.' 03:04 Брудлинг это как раз детёныш из выводка 03:05 без привязки к виду 03:05 Но обычно это используется у паукообразных 03:05 ну и в рпг у драконов 03:05 >Из выводка 03:05 Т. е. из яйца. 03:05 Ну да 03:05 То есть дети пауков, птиц, драконов могут быть брудлинги 03:05 Мб банально "Дракончик"? 03:06 Да, пожалуй 03:06 Так лучше 03:06 Кто там меня искал раньше, я в магазине было 03:06 был 03:09 Ewelet 03:09 Слизьягнёнок? 03:09 Сльзъягнёнок? 03:09 Мм 03:10 Слизегнёнок звучит плавнее, но менее технически верно 03:10 Но слизьягнёнок ещё хуже, имхо 03:11 Слигнёнок? 03:11 Слишком сплюснуто. 03:11 Не понять, где кончается одно слово и начинается другое. 03:12 Слизьягнёнок 03:12 Косноязычно 03:12 Слизовечка? 03:13 Да 03:13 Костноязычно 03:13 У Сосиски хорошая идея 03:13 (санс) 03:13 Слизовечка 03:13 Лучший вариант имхо 03:13 Эта идея ещё год назад была, когда мы Ивикуса переводили. 03:13 свечка?) 03:14 Vargling 03:14 Варгчёнок? 03:14 Нет 03:14 да 03:14 Варг+аолчонок 03:14 да 03:14 волчонок* 03:14 Варгчёнок 03:14 ВаргченОг 03:15 Ягнизень (к ewelet) 03:16 Крутая идея 03:16 Скраггеш 03:16 эээ 03:16 яг+что? 03:16 Слизень 03:16 Вот моя идея к Маленькому Енотокоту 03:17 Назовём Котёнка так 03:17 Енотокотёнок 03:17 Варжонок детёныш варга 03:17 Длинно, не? 03:17 по толкиену так 03:17 по крайней мере 03:17 Нормально 03:17 Ок, варжонок 03:17 Варжонок 03:17 Енотокотёнок пущай будет 03:17 А Ягнизень как? :D 03:17 гломглома не трогайте 03:17 Так не слизень же 03:17 А слизь 03:18 Муходракончик 03:18 драконья мошка? 03:18 Дракончик ок 03:18 Дракономушка? 03:18 Мошка != муха 03:18 (не равно) 03:18 Ну так 03:18 Дракономошка 03:18 Там же Dragonling или Broodling 03:18 Муха большая 03:18 Мухи не упоминается 03:18 Мошка маленькая 03:18 в названии 03:19 Дракончик 03:19 Broodling 03:19 Адаптация жи 03:19 Паучок 03:19 Мухи там нет 03:19 Брудлинг 03:19 Какой паучок -_- 03:19 Мошка - другой вид насекомых 03:19 (не_знаю) 03:19 С мелким енотокотом решили всё? 03:19 Я предложил 03:19 котёнок 03:19 не? 03:20 Енотокотёнок, так понятнее 03:20 Енотокотёнок 03:20 А как сделать дерево? 03:20 Мраморное 03:21 Слизегнёнок всё же 03:21 Вроде 03:21 Нужно 03:21 Думаю это хоть и слегка коряво 03:21 Убить королеву 03:21 Но лучше не придумать 03:21 Какую королеву? 03:22 Ты чо 03:22 Пчелиную 03:22 Мрам. дерево 03:22 Их Соник безо всякой королевы крафтил. 03:22 Боб 03:22 Сейчас поспотрю 03:22 Крафти 03:22 1 мрамор 03:22 Где? 03:22 В материалах 03:22 Алхим? 03:23 (не_знаю) 03:23 Хей 03:23 Да 03:23 "Мраморный боб" 03:23 Может, для начала напишем седьмое обновление в статью A New Reign 03:23 Все согласны? 03:23 Да 03:24 Да 03:24 нет 03:24 (да) 03:28 Киньте ссылку на страницу с Питомцами 03:28 MARBLESHRUB = "Marble Shrub", 03:29 Чо такое Shrub? 03:29 Щя узнаю 03:29 Кустарник 03:30 Питомцы 03:30 Спасибо 03:30 Кустарник или куст? 03:31 Кустарник 03:31 Это не одно и тоже 03:31 Сосиска 03:31 128px не работает 03:31 Помнится, Фокси назвал Енотокотёнка просто котёнком потому, что в префабе написано только Kitten 03:32 Хех 03:32 Я не могу смотреть на эти огромные картинки 03:32 Я могу сказать, что Мелкий Ивикус-это Агнец 03:32 Иисус 03:32 Ага 03:32 Lamb Переводится как Агнец 03:32 |imagewidth = 128px 03:32 Eweling 03:33 Спасибо 03:33 В консоли в префабе написано Lamb 03:33 По этому, судя по логике Фокси, это Агнец 03:34 Всё ещё нет 03:34 Господи, да я понял, что был не прав 03:34 хватит 03:34 Ну я хз, чо там Кольдсоу с шаблонами наворотила. 03:34 Ну ок чо. 03:34 Где? 03:35 *Отвечаю в рифму* 03:37 Петы точно мобы? 03:37 Нет, это спутники 03:37 Rock Den 03:37 каменное гнездо? 03:37 Каменное логово, наверн. 03:37 Логово 03:38 Ну да 03:38 Окей 03:38 Погодь 03:38 Каменная Берлогв 03:38 Берлога* 03:38 Ты картинки датамайнишь? 03:38 Так сказал Дима 03:38 ...датамайнишь? 03:38 Ты мне? 03:38 datamining 03:38 да 03:39 Я датамайню с inventoryimages 03:39 Впервые слышу такое слово, да 03:39 Хочешь кое-чему хитому научу? 03:39 Заходим в recipes.lua 03:39 смотрим название префаба 03:40 Вводим его в поиске 03:40 И вся информация будет извесна 03:40 известна 03:40 Ну, я и без этого могу. 03:40 В инвенториимагджес не все есть 03:40 Просто спавню ресерчлаб и смотрю. 03:40 >Каменная Берлога. Так сказал Дима 03:40 03:40 Дима так не говорил. Дима говорил: "Непонятная фигатень, к которой если подойти появятся глаза" 03:41 Лол 03:41 Так и назовите 03:41 Окей 03:41 Я помню, он называл это Каменной Берлогой 03:41 Непонятная фигатень, к которой если подойти появятся глаза?veaction=edit&flow=create-page-contribute-button 03:41 Подходит? 03:41 Да 03:41 нет 03:42 А петов же надо написать, как крафтить 03:42 И вообще, ты мыльцо заменять будешь? 03:42 Я напишу 03:42 Надо же написать, как крафтятся Петы 03:42 Да, мыльцо то еще 03:42 Для Енотокотёнка нужны Рыбные палки и хвост енотокотов 03:42 Енотокота* 03:42 Ты знаешь как они сделаны? 03:43 ну, петы 03:43 Я пока вместо мыльца поставлю из invimages 03:43 Каждая его часть разбита 03:43 Для Варглинга нужны 4 клыка гончих и монстро-лазаньи 03:43 Я знаю 03:43 Даладна 03:43 Это тот ещё ад их склеивать 03:43 Монстро-лазанья* 03:43 Как устроены скины мобов 03:43 Для овечки не помню 03:43 Я 2 картинки 20 минут склеивал 03:43 гончую и муху 03:43 Для дракончика какой-то замороженный Лавае и ещё что-то 03:44 Замороженная лавовая личинка 03:44 Для гломглома слизь Гломмера и Ириски 03:44 Острый чили 03:44 Да 03:44 Она как айтем падает с неё? 03:44 Для Овечки Стальная шерсть и Гуакамоле 03:44 Я всё рассказал 03:44 Chilled Lavae 03:45 С каких пор ее можно брать в инвентарь? 03:45 >Она как айтем падает с неё? 03:45 Ниет. Я писал об этом поищи в логах 03:45 А как её добывать? 03:45 картинка для лавовой личинки замороженной есть, если что 03:45 (smitpalm) 03:45 Lavae_cocoon.зтп 03:45 Lavae_cocoon.png 03:46 Кокон Лавае 03:46 префаб lavae_cocoon 03:46 gjghj,eq ghbpdfnm 03:46 Выбиваем с мухи яйцо 03:46 Попробуй призвать 03:46 Вылупляем личинку 03:46 О боже 03:46 Замораживаем её посохом 03:46 Убиваем 03:46 Это же ужасно 03:47 03:47 Зачем убивать Личинку для какой-то Мелкой Огнепухи? 03:47 плюсую 03:47 Которая даже атковать не может 03:47 Чтобы 03:47 Было 03:47 вау 03:48 Дима, я не тупой. 03:48 "Сосиски не тупые" 03:48 Она как айтем с фрозен лавае дропается. 03:49 С обычных - нет. Штук 100 их убил - не выпала 03:49 С пета 03:49 Я не тупой 03:50 А. Понятненько :Р 03:51 Куда рецепт/закл/ур записать? 03:51 Выше ХП? 03:51 Ниже 03:52 Можно вообще сделать отдельный шаблон для крафтов 03:52 Так есть же 03:52 :/ 03:52 Нет 03:52 Не вижу 03:53 Нету 03:53 Я делаю 03:54 Кстате 03:54 Мне сёдня хелл. факел выпал 03:54 Какой? 03:54 С тыквой. 03:54 0_0 03:54 Как? 03:54 Элегант? 03:55 наидлил. 03:55 Да. 03:55 Как выглядит? 03:55 Как не выглядит? 03:55 А мне шадоу жампсют выпал 03:55 Который уже был 03:55 Знаете что такое боль? 03:56 А мне выпала Рубашка с Карманами вроде 03:56 Да 03:56 Когда твой первый элегант, скин на веса 03:56 Да что ты знаешь о боли? 03:56 Мне Вэс нрав 03:56 + 03:56 А какой? 03:56 Который я всё ещё пытаюсь продать 03:56 сурвайвор 03:56 Наайс 03:56 У меня первый элегант Хеллоуинский 03:57 Видел 03:57 ГломМерзкий 03:57 Он крутой 03:57 У меня 2 хеллоуинских :3 03:57 Я давно уже хочу обменятся им с Юрой 03:57 Факел и Честер 03:57 А у меня хеллоуинские только жёлтые скины 03:57 м-да 03:57 Мох! Сидр! 03:59 Вкладка Critters 04:00 Как назовём? 04:00 Питомцы 04:00 Так и назовём с: 04:00 !пинг понг. 04:00 Так нельзя одинаковое название статей. 04:00 Критеры 04:01 Или назовём эту "виды питомцев"? 04:01 Дадада 04:01 Так и назовём 04:01 Или "Питомцы (вкладка)"? 04:02 Виды питомцев лучше 04:04 bee queen 04:04 Не в тему 04:04 Я сёдня её улей видел. 04:04 Я просто так 04:05 Она, кстати, довольна слабенькая 04:05 По хп, в смысле 04:05 А по атакам? 04:05 Какой дроп? 04:05 Да хз 04:05 Скидывает какую-то фигню 04:05 Можно съесть 04:05 И все 04:06 Мед? 04:06 Нит 04:06 Как глаз Циклопа? 04:06 Да нит 04:06 Если в казане приготовить, каккая-то хрень получится. 04:06 Ну, такая 04:06 Говорят, ХП регенит. 04:07 BEEQUEEN_HEALTH = 16000, 04:07 BEEQUEEN_DAMAGE = 120, 04:07 BEEQUEEN_ATTACK_PERIOD = 2, 04:07 BEEQUEEN_ATTACK_RANGE = 4, 04:07 BEEQUEEN_HIT_RANGE = 6, 04:07 BEEQUEEN_SPEED = 4, 04:07 BEEQUEEN_NUM_GUARDS = 3, 04:07 BEEQUEEN_MIN_GUARDS_PER_SPAWN = 3, 04:07 BEEQUEEN_MAX_GUARDS_PER_SPAWN = 4 04:07 Ну, такая себе 04:07 Офигеть 04:07 Боже мой 04:07 Вылитая Муха-Огнепуха 04:07 Только сильнее 04:07 ммм 04:08 Не сильнее это точно 04:09 Стражи её весьма противны 04:09 Стенами от них не отгородиться 04:09 Нутк 04:09 Они ж летают 04:09 Убить тоже нельзя 04:10 В смысле? 04:10 Они убиваются 04:10 Как только их убьёшь, она ещё призовёт 04:10 Ну, да 04:10 Бывает, че 04:10 Против них нужна броня из мухи 04:11 Огнепухи 04:15 Она не на одного игрока типо 04:15 Один игрок ее бьёт 04:15 Второй помощников 04:17 Она их периодически к себе на помощь зовёт 04:18 Переагривать 6 пчёл раз в 5 секунд - проблематично 04:19 Торнадо стаффом? 04:20 Возможно 04:20 А сердцу, кстати, так и не добавили применение :Р 04:21 Металической шерсти тоже преминения долго не было 04:21 Видимо, будет трофi 04:21 Было 04:21 Стальной шерсти есть применение 04:21 БЫЛО 04:21 АЛЁ 04:22 Её добавили осенью 04:22 А приминение летом только 04:22 Эммм 04:22 Что? 04:22 Не пойму. 04:22 2015 - добавили офцу и её шерсть. 04:23 2016 - добавили сёдла. 04:23 И щётку 04:23 (Привет) Mr.BaneVader 04:23 (Привет) 04:36 Ой как глазам хорошо стало 04:36 От чего? 04:36 От исчезновения мыльца 04:39 м 04:39 Гастер, мыльцо удали тогда, что ли... 04:39 Сорри, Фокс. 04:39 Нчичего личного 04:39 Просто мыльцо 04:40 Гастер, редиректы пока неделай. 04:40 ок 04:40 Я ща разделы и рецепты запилю. 04:42 Ок 04:43 Ребят, можно я уберу Ворота из Неиспользуемого? 04:43 Просто добавили ведь уже. 04:43 А что насчёт логова? Информация какая-нибудь есть? 04:43 Сосиск 04:43 Там другие ворота же. 04:43 Нет 04:43 Текстурка другая. 04:44 Зачем по твоему добавлять два ворота? 04:44 Понял что написал? 04:44 Да 04:45 Так можно или нет, Сосиска? 04:46 А статья про ворота есть? 04:46 Нет еще 04:46 Нет ещё 04:46 Гастер 04:46 Вот и нафиг тогда удалять. 04:47 Можно или нет? 04:47 Ну, так-то теперь ворота в игре есть 04:47 Так чтооо 04:47 В статью про новые ворота можно будет скопировать информацию из запланированного. 04:47 Ну да 04:47 Так что я бы подождал. 04:48 Так можно иль нет? 04:48 Подожди немного 04:48 Сколько? 04:49 День 04:49 (unamused) 04:50 (indifferent) \ 04:50 Просто проверил 04:52 Кстати, а разве ворота не только в бету добавили? 04:53 Только 04:53 Насколько я помню, контент, находящийся в "бете", всё ещё является запланированным. 04:54 Его не удалят 04:54 Он не запланированный 04:54 Он уже есть 04:55 Если бы они скидывали концепт 04:55 то это запланированный контент 04:57 Я к тому, что на этой вики контент, которого нет в основном клиенте (не бета-версии), не считается выпущенным в релиз, соответственно, всё ещё считается "запланированным". 04:57 А 04:57 Ну поставьте плашки 04:58 Так статьи нет. 04:58 Я просто хз, что там не в бете уже. 04:58 Какой статьи? 04:58 А они уже собираются удалять информацию. 04:58 Про ворота. 04:58 Будет. 04:58 Дня через 2-3. 04:58 Вот когда будет - тогда пусть и удаляют, сейчас-то зачем? 05:00 Там ворота такие же, как в файлах двухлетней давности? 05:00 Нит 05:00 Если нет, надо оставить, но указать, что подобное было добавлено. 05:02 Про кактус вон пару лет никто информацию не удалял, а тут у всех зачесалось, когда добавили подобную(!), а не именно такую вещь. 05:03 (драке) 05:04 тАК СОЙДЁТ? 05:04 Так сойдёт? 05:04 Капс 05:04 Сорри 05:05 Переносы строки не надо было удалять. 05:05 Теперь вся статья скомкалась. 05:05 Как поправить? 05:06 Сейчас поправлю. 05:07 Всё. 05:07 Спасибо 05:10 Знаете, в DST термальный камень на мой взгляд стал сомнительной вещью. 05:11 Не бесконечен, непонятно работает. 05:14 Я им в ДСТ вообще не пользуюсь. 05:14 (smitpalm) 05:14 Проще брать с собой ледяной амулет или ходить в шапке из бифало. 05:14 Да уж 05:15 Эмм... 05:15 Хех, наконец-то монстро-лазанье нашли применение. 05:15 Гастер 05:15 Дада 05:15 Я знаю 05:15 Что такое? 05:15 Да и в одиночке он, бывает, мешается только. 05:15 В одиночке он норм 05:16 Гастер, что такое? 05:16 Да ниче-ниче 05:16 Перепутал чуток 05:16 Где? 05:16 Мне оч надо 05:17 -_- 05:17 Слизь Гломмера?diff=282697&oldid=280730 05:17 Ты меня немного уморил. 05:18 (джеки2) 05:20 Я, видать, тот еще шутник 05:21 Шутник до мозга костей 05:21 (санс) 05:21 Лавовые личинки теперь не разваливаются на камень, если замёрзнут? Ошибка: неправильное время